Dark Red Bloodshed
This is my fan-fic! A special thanks to Robo for the pieces of plot she has made. NOTE: I am really busy, so I will not work on this one for awhile now. Allegiances LeafClan Leader: Flarestar-Bright orange she-cat. Deputy: Crowmarsh-black tom. Medicine Cat: Grasstail-tan she-cat. Warriors: Rainheart-Blue-gray tabby she-cat. Deerscar-Pinkish-white she-cat. Mistbadger-Gray tom with reddish tabby stripes. Gloweye-White she-cat with golden rings around eyes. Apprentices: Flowerpaw-ginger and white she-cat. Dovepaw-Gray tabby tom. Yellowpaw-yellowish she-cat with black paws and eartips. Queens: Waterdrop-A blue-gray she-cat. Waterdrop adopted six kits. Who are: Darkkit-Black tom with pale stripes. Flamekit-Ginger she-kit. Brownkit-Brown she-kit. Fruitkit-A white she-kit with greenish-gray paws and ears, ginger stripe along back. Cavekit-gold, white and gray tom. Vinekit-Looks exactly like Cavekit. Tom. Elders: None EdgeClan Leader: Lightningstar-Gray tom with yellow eyes. Deputy: Blacktail-Black tom. Medicine Cat: Leafhail-Gray she-cat. Warriors: Wildfire-Ginger tom with fur sticking out in all directions. Treeburn-Gray and golden tom. Goldrock-Golden tom. Riverheart-Gray she-cat with blue eyes. Joyspurt-Ginger she-cat. Batfang-Light gray tabby tom. Fastpelt-Limber brown she-cat. Thunderheart-Huge golden tabby she-cat. Boulderfoot-Gray tabby she-cat. Apprentices: Fallpaw-Bluegray tom. Queens: Avalanchefall-Brown tabby she-cat. Kits of Avalanchefall: Redkit-Gray she-kit with distinctive red spot. Creamkit-white she-kit. Elders: None Prologue The tom felt a weight on top of him. Nocking him off his opponent. He screeches and turns to claw his attacker. This was all EdgeClans fault. All he ever wanted was peace. Blood was in his eyes and nose making his vision blurry, and identification of the cat impossible. The cat had a grey pelt that was streaked with blood. "Darkstar!" He heard a cat screech close buy. He was too busy attacking his opponent to care. The cat bas beating him, even though he felt like they were still going easy on him. He caght sight of the cats neck and launched a blow. he suddenly saw the opponents face. "No!" he thought wise eyes widening. He stoped his paw midflight and he felt what would have been the defense blow land on his neck. The she-cats eyes widened as she saw what she had just done. "No! Darkstar! No!" he heard a yowl ring out. Darkstar gave way to the blackness. "I should never have let this happen. This is my fault!" Chapter 1 Redkit felt the comforting darkness that had once been her world leave in one simple movement, opening the world to her. "Woah! The nursery is so big!" she exclaimed right after opening her eyes to a smooth cave lit by glowing mushrooms. The she-kit looked up and saw her mother and wondered if she looked like that. "The nursery isn't the whole world," purred Avalanchefall lovingly. "Can I go out there?" "Not until Creamkit opens her eyes." "When is that?" As she asked that question, Redkit bounded up to her sister, who was sitting up by the two kits' mother. "In her own time, Redkit. In her own time." The next day Redkit was still staring intensely at Creamkit, waiting for her sister to open her eyes. "Come on, Creamkit, you can do it!" Redkit was dancing around her sister, cheering her on. Eventually, a little more light crept into the nursery. "It's sunhigh, Redkit. Time to take a nap." meowed Avalanchefall. At that exact moment, Creamkit opened her eyes. "Wow!" shrieked the white she-kit. "Can we go outside now, Momma?" asked Redkit. "Since Creamkit opened her eyes, go ahead, but don't go outside camp." "Where's that?" "You'll know when you see it." "Okay!" And with that, the two kits barreled outside. Chapter 2 Darkkit looked around the nursery, he was the only one awake. Cavekit and Vinekit were about four moons younger him and their mother had died giving birth to them, and their father had died in a battle about three moons before they were born. Darkkit and his sisters had been found just outside of camp, with no identifiable sent. Waterdrop had lost her kit, Minkkit, when he was climbing and he fell, so Waterdrop had agreed to watch the six orphaned kits in the clan, all alone. Darkkit looked beside him as he felt on of his sisters stirring in the nest next to him. Flamekit sat up accidentally waking up Fruitkit while she was at it. Fruitkit bolted upward when she got bumped by Flamekit. "Wha? What's goin on?" Fruitkit stuttered. "Lazy sisters." he thought. "Let's go out." Darkkit hissed. "Should we bring Brownkit?" Flamekit asked quietly "she might get mad at us later." "Nah. She will be to busy mooning over Vinekit." Darkkit whispered back "Come on!" he whispered over his shoulder, "Let's go!" When they were out in the clearing looked out across camp to the strongest wall of camp. It was extra strong because it was one or two tail-lengths away from the border. "Let's try and get out of camp!" he said excitedly, "No one is out here to stop us!" "I don't know..." Flamekit said uneasily "Yeah." Fruitkit said "We're only, like, half a moon away from apprenticeship, what if we get caught?" "Fine." Darkkit agreed reluctantly, but let's go sit on the wall." The Three kits climbed up onto the apprentices den, and over onto the top of the wall then they gazed across the border onto the bare cliffs of EdgeClan. Darkkit turned around and looked at the camp. "I am going to be leader some day" He thought "Then it will all be mine." With that he turned back around and imagined himself soring through the ranks. Chapter 3 It was four moons later, Redkit slipped out of camp, she felt her sister's breath on her heels as they were sneaking out of camp. "If we get caught we will be in trouble." she thought glancing warily behind her to make sure no cat saw them. "Come on," Redkit whispered "Hurry up!" "I'm coming" Creamkit muttered, keeping hot on Redkit's heals "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Creamkit asked as the padded towards the LeafClan border. "Everything will be fine." she assured her sister "Look!" Redkit said pointing with her nose to the border, "Those kits are on the camp wall!" she started quickening her pace "Let's go talk to them!" she called over her shoulder. The black tom was the first to notice her and Creamkit, and nudged the ginger she-cat next to him then whispered something in her ear. The ginger she-cat nudged the white she-cat and motioned over to where Redkit and her sister were trotting towards them. When they hit the sent markers Redkit came to a short stop and Creamkit slammed into her pushing her just over the border. "Watch it!" Redkit said as she stood up. "Sorry." Redkit stepped back over the border. "Hello!" the Ginger she-cat called. "Hi!" Creamkit called back before Redkit could stop her. "I'm Creamkit and this is my sister Redkit!" Creamkit called "Mouse-brain!" Redkit thought. "The ginger she-kit opened her mouth again, but the tom flicked her tail in her mouth, but then the white she-cat started talking. "I'm Fruitkit, and this is my sister Flamekit and my brother Darkkit. Darkkit glowered at his sister. "Are ALL siblings this dumb. It is dangerous to give away information!" she thought "At least this Darkkit has some sense. For a LeafClan cat." "Creamkit, let's go before we're missed." Redkit said "Okay." Creamkit sighed. "See you later!" she called to the LeafClan kits. Redkit ran all the way home. She did not want to be missed, or talk to her sister. Her naïve sister. Chapter 4 Darkkit looked after the EdgeClan kits. “They seemed nice!” Fruitkit said. “''Yeah, especially that Redkit.” Darkkit thought sarcastically. “Yeah,” Flamekit said sarcastically, “especially that Redkit.” Flamekit had mirrored his exact thoughts, as usual. “''We know each other to well,” he thought “''even if she'' IS an idiot sometimes.” “We belter get down before someone gets mad at us.” Darkkit said as he leaped down onto the apprentices den again, Flamekit and Fruitkit followed. Darkkit was an padding outside of camp, but he wasn’t in LeafClan’s forest, he was trotting along a dizzying drop, his confident strides showing no sign of fear, tail twitching in exited anticipation. Darkkit saw Redkit sitting on the slop he felt a flash of protectiveness at the sight of her, but it was not at her, it seemed to be… for her. She purred, and they rubbed muzzles, suddenly, Darkkit felt his paws leave land jumping down the sheer cliff and then racing for the EdgeClan border. He felt his paws fighting the warriors, but he seemed to have no control. He turned and saw Flamekit fall.Then uncontrollable sadness and regret he did not understand flowed through him as everything went black. “NOOOO!” He felt the wail escape his thought, but he had not made the wail. "Hey, sleepy head." he heard Flamekit's voice wake up. "Huh?" Darkkit lifted his head, the details of the dream fading like dew in the sunlight. It was still dark out "What is it?" he muttered. "You were kicking and talking in your sleep." Flamekit whispered. "Darkkit jolted up, "What did I say?" he mewed startledly. "You just muttered indecisive stuff, then you wailed 'no'. That was it." she said and she curled back up. "Did the others hear?" Darkkit hissed quietly. Flamekit shook her head and Darkkit curled up, and went back to sleep, while Redkit's Gray fur, red spot, brilliant amber eyes, and cliffs haunted his dreams. Chapter 5 COMING SOON